Let's Make A Baby!
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: "Sebasu-chan…" Ciel melepaskan bibirnya, "Ya?", "Ayo cepat kita temui Alois dan Claude.. aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…" Ciel memohon dengan sorot mata yang penuh nafsu, "Tidak sabar akan apa?" Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya, "Let's make a baby with me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Sebastian Michaelis, selaku Butler paling handal seantera dunia iblis maupun manusia, juga sekaligus Butler yang paling terkenal dengan semboyan-nya yang berbunyi "Yes, My Lord..". dibuat bingung sekaligus kelabakan oleh Bocchannya-Ciel- ketika Ciel mengajukan sebuah Perintah, Sebastian tentu harus mengabulkannya, tapi, apa daya, jika sang Ciel meminta sebuah permintaan berupa… "Kehamilan..?" akankah Sebastian masih sanggup menjawab "Yes, My Lord"..?**

**Pairing : Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive**

**Genre : Humor..?, Romance, Hurt/Comfort -um.. apa lagi ya..- ._.?**

**Rated : M**

**Desclaimer: Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji : Let's Make A Baby!  
>Kuroshitsuji© Toboso Yana<br>A Collaboration Fanfiction**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive and Baka Mania**

**.**

**.**

****Dentingan demi dentingan antara sendok dan gelas terdengar nyaring. Aroma hidangan siang hari, derit troli makanan, dan hentakan sepatu pantopel milik sang _Butler_ menjadi salah satu khas siang hari.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Selamat siang, _Bocchan_…"

Perawakan jangkung _Butler_ terlihat kontras di depan pintu dengan sebuah trolli makanan. Ia membuka pintu dengan anggun setelah mengetuk pintu besar berdaun dua tersebut tiga kali. Mendorong troli makanan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah-langkah santai. Mengabaikan acuhan dari tuannya. Acuhan yang sudah biasa bagi sang _Butler_.

Hal biasa jika Ciel Phantomhive lebih senang duduk memandangi jendela dan membelakangi meja kerjanya ketimbang duduk menghadap meja dan memberi wajah selamat datang pada tamu.

"Aa~ membosankan…" kata Ciel sambil memutar kursi menghadap meja yang kini terisi oleh hidangan siang. Ciel Phantomhive menatap layu setiap makanan yang masih mengebul dengan uapnya. Aromanya tercium tidak terlalu menyengat.

"Foret Noire, dibakar dengan campuran cokelat olahan, diisi oleh sirup chery dan dibungkus dengan krim putih. Special Keemun telah disiapkan untuk tehnya." kata si _Butler_, menjelaskan hidangannya.  
>Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Ciel membuang tatapan. Kembali memutar kursi dan membelakangi meja, mempertahankan posisi topang dagunya.<p>

"Aa~ Hari ini Alois tidak datang lagi?"  
>"Saya dengar, keluarga Trancy bertambah. Mungkin mereka sedang melaksanakan pesta perayaan."<br>"Dan tidak mengundangku, huh?"

Hubungan yang sedikit kompleks antara Phantomhive dan Trancy, lawan menjadi kawan semenjak Alois sering berkunjung ke kediaman Phantomhive, bahkan lebih sering dari Lady Elizabeth. Entah karena Alois mulai jatuh cinta pada Sebastian Michaelis, si _Butler_ Phantomhive, atau justru karena Claude Faustus diam-diam menaruh hati pada Earl Phantomhive (dan pada kenyataanya, Claude memang sedikit menaruh hati pada Ciel).

"Apa _Bocchan_ ingin mengunjungi Trancy?"  
>"Che! Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa aku mendatangi anak berisik seperti dia." jawab Ciel ketus. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri Ciel semenjak insiden perebutan cinta segi empat antara Alois-Claude-Ciel-Sebastian. Terkadang sedikit konyol mengingat cinta yang mereka perebutkan bagai cinta hewan peliharaan - majikan.<p>

"Kalau begitu, _Bocchan_ seharusnya memakan hidangan yang telah saya sajikan."  
>"Tidak mau."<br>"Ooh, ingin disuapi ya?"  
>"E-eh? Apa-apaan maksudmu?"<p>

Sebastian mengambil piring kue, memotong kue itu dalam potongan-potongan kecil dengan cepat, lalu memindahkan sepotong kue ke piring ukuran sedang.

"Se-sebastian! Aku tidak mau memakannya!"  
>"Buka mulutnya, Tuan, aaa~" Sebastian menyodorkan sepotong kue ke mulut Ciel. Meskipun tuannya itu jelas-jelas menolak, tetapi Sebastian tidak berhenti. Malah, penolakan tersebut membuat Sebastian makin bersemangat menyuapi Ciel.<p>

"Sebastian!"  
>"Ayo, Tuan… saya menyiapkannya dengan sangat special. Bahkan saya menambahkan bumbu cinta di dalamnya!" katanya sambil tersenyum mesum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.<p>

"SEBASTIAN!" kali ini Ciel membentak sembari beringsut dari posisi duduknya. Mau tak mau, Sebastian berhenti dan menyimpan piring kue di meja.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, jika Tuan tidak mau, biar saya yang makan." (?)  
>"E-eh?"<p>

"Hap!" sepotong kue _Foret Noire_(entah kue macam apa dan dari mana asalnya) dilahap oleh _butler_ yang err, -mungkin- kurang tahu diri. Sebastian tidak mengunyah kue yang ada dalam mulutnya. Dia membiarkan kue itu mengendap dalam mulut dan memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada Tuannya sendiri.

"E-e? apa yang kau lihat, Sebastian?" Ciel mengambil langkah mundur, menciptakan jarak waspada. Karena jika tatapan itu sudah muncul, jika aura di sekeliling Sebastian berubah seperti ini, itu artinya…

_Grep! Brakk!_  
>Ciel tertangkap dan dipaksa duduk kembali di kursi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sebastian mengunci Ciel dan memastikan Tuannya itu tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-kemana.<br>"Aaah! Kau mencengkram lenganku terlalu kuat, lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lep—"

_Cup!_  
>Satu ciuman menghentikan teriakan. Tanpa banyak bergerak, Sebastian menyalurkan kue yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Ciel. Memaksa si Tuan menelan habis kue tersebut, dan karena Sebastian terlalu kuat, usaha Ciel melarikan diri sia-sia.<p>

"…ngh!" (*sfx:Ba-Thump~!*)  
>Hanya memberikan kepasrahan, Ciel melahap seluruh kue yang Sebastian berikan. Setelah kue habis dan hanya bersisa aroma serta krim yang menempel di sekitar bibir Ciel, Sebastian melanjutkan ke aksi ciuman. Menjelajahi mulut Ciel dengan lidahnya, lalu mengulum lidah Ciel, sampai anak berumur 13 tahun itu menjerit tertahan.<p>

Satu per satu kancing baju Ciel terbuka dan entah sejak kapan, tangan Sebastian yang tak bersarung menyelusup ke bagian perut Ciel. Merabanya mesra sampai Ciel bergidik lemas dengan wajah merona.

"Ah!" ciuman terlepas, tetapi tangan Sebastian tetap berada pada posisinya.  
>"Se-sebastian… ja-jangan… ahh!" Ciel tak berkutik begitu salah satu bagian sensitifnya disentuh.<br>"Ya, Tuan? Apa ada masalah?"  
>Antara protesan dan erangan, itulah yang Ciel dapat lakukan. Mulutnya berkata tidak, tetapi tubuhnya berkata "<em>Touch me more<em>! Ahh~"

Sebastian mulai melucuti Ciel, mulai dari dasi dan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Saat Sebastian hendak mencium Ciel untuk yang kedua kali,

_BRAK!_  
>"SELAMAT SIANG, PHANTOMHIVE!"<p>

Pintu terbuka dengan cara yang tidak pantas sama sekali, diikuti seruan riang yang selalu membuat Ciel jengkel tatkala seruan itu berada di dekatnya. Alois Trancy, itulah nama anak yang membuat Ciel jengkel. Anak –kelewat- periang yang beberapa hari kebelakang sempat absen mengunjungi kediaman Phantomhive dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama _butler_ tersayang.

"_Are_? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Alois bertanya polos, kepolosan yang siapa pun tahu, itu pasti palsu.  
>"Huwaa!" Ciel berteriak panic. Ia cepat-cepat mendorong Sebastian dan segera merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.<p>

"Tidak bisakah kalian bertamu di waktu yang tepat?" kata Sebastian kepada tamu.  
>"Se-Sebastian!" kata Ciel memperingati, agar Sebastian membereskan seluruh kekacauan yang dia buat sendiri. Seolah tak ada tamu, Sebastian beralih pada tuannya. Membenahi seluruh kekacauan yang ada dengan rasa tak rela bercampur kesal. Sementara itu, Alois dan Claude ber<em>sweatdrop<em> ria.. sungguh, SebbyXCiel itu _weird couple_.

"Oy! Oy! Oy!" Alois berjalan mendekat, menarik Sebastian menjauh dari Ciel, memberikan jarak diantara pasangan majikan dan pelayan itu.  
>"Aa~ Sebastian…" kata Alois sedikit enggan, matanya menatap rendah hidangan siang di meja. Memberikan sebuah perintah yang seharusnya tidak diberikan, Alois tidak memiliki hak memerintah <em>butler<em> yang bukan miliknya.

Sebastian nampak tak bergeming, tak akan patuh pada orang yang memang bukan _master_nya. Setelah Ciel memberikan perintah lewat lirikan, barulah Sebastian membungkuk patuh, segera membereskan segalanya dan lalu keluar dari ruangan beserta troli makanan.

"Ehm!" Ciel mendehem singkat, sekedar meluruskan alasan kenapa Alois datang mengunjunginya lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang ditelan oleh entah apa itu.  
>"Oh," Alois bergumam singkat, sadar pada tujuan asalnya. "Ciel, aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar soal bertambahnya anggota keluarga Trancy, bing!" kata Alois bersemangat. Tak lupa senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya.<p>

"Oh.. begitu." jawab Ciel sekenanya saja. Jujur saja, setiap apapun yang dilakukan dan bahkan apapun yang terjadi pada Alois Trancy, Ciel tidak peduli. Baginya, Alois hanya pengganggu yang kadang kala bisa menjadi sedikit hiburan penghapus rasa bosan.  
>"Aa~" Alois merengek manja. "Coba tanya 'siapa anggota barunya?' atau 'wah? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?' kau membosankan sekali, Ciel Phanthomhive~"<p>

Dan Ciel cukup menjawab dengan sebuah lirikan acuh tak acuh. Jelas membuat Alois kesal. Pada kasus ini—tetapi faktanya hampir di semua kasus—Claude lah yang menjadi korban. Alois mulai menarik-narik seragam _butler_ Claude dan memaksa pemuda dingin itu bertindak sesuatu, berharap apa yang diinginkan terjadi.

Seperti yang mungkin bisa diprediksi oleh pembaca, Claude sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal apapun. Maka, apa boleh buat, Alois bertindak menurut caranya sendiri.  
>Langkah Alois terlihat angkuh, meski angkuhnya hanya dibuat-buat saja. Ciel memperhatikannya dengan mata intens.<p>

Yakin, hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Alois Trancy bukanlah hal bagus, tetapi begitu Alois hanya memberikan senyuman lebar di hadapan Ciel, Ciel mulai berfikiran lain.  
>"Tebak," kata Alois. Ciel mengangkatkan sebelah alis.<br>"Aku dan Claude akan segera memiliki bayi!"

"..."  
>Tidak ada respon dari Earl Phantomhive.<p>

"Bayi yang dihasilkan olehku dan Claude!" kata Alois lagi, menjelaskan.  
>Beberapa saat, Ciel masih tak memberi respon ataupun kedipan. Namun kemudian… "HA?" Ciel terlonjak kaget, dan nyaris saja dia terlentang ke belakang. Ciel mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja tak beraturan.<p>

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau dan Claude'? kalian kan.. kan.." katanya terbata-bata dengan kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak hampir keluar.  
>Alois tertawa tak tertahan. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa dia bisa tertawa kegilaan karena senang mendapat ekspresi tak percaya dari Ciel.<br>"Umur kandunganku sudah sebulan. Jadi, itu kenapa aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu selama sebulan. Claude bilang, aku perlu banyak istirahat.."

Detik selanjutnya, hanya desahan nafas kasar yang keluar dari Ciel. Tidak ada kata-kata. Anak itu duduk dengan posisi super tegang. Dahinya berkeringat dingin, dan matanya terbelalak. Nyaris saja dia berteriak menyerukan nama Sebastian agar pelayan tersebut mengambilkan tabung oksigen untuknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah bukan karena ingin ikut-ikutan melahirkan atau tiba-tiba kena penyakit asma. Sekarang ini, Ciel sedang dilanda rasa syok berlebih.

Logikanya begini saja,  
><em>Male<em> + _Female_ = _Baby_  
><em>Male<em> + _Male_ = _Definitely, It wouldn't be a baby __**FOREVER**__!_  
>Alois + Claude = '<em>BABY<em>'? _ARE YOU KIDDIN' MEH_?

"Ahahhaha~ aku datang hanya untuk itu. Sampai nanti, Ciel Phanthomhive~ aku perlu mengabari yang lainnya. Ahahaha~" begitulah gelak tawa kepuasan dari seorang Alois Trancy. Berbeda jauh dengan butlernya, Claude Faustus, yang hanya membungkuk memberi penghormatan singkat pada Earl Phantomhive yang mendadak otaknya kejang-kejang karena tidak bisa mencerna rumus alam yang tiba-tiba saja berubah tanpa alasan yang dapat diterima.

Pikiran Ciel dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan semacam: Bagaimana Claude bisa melakukannya? Kalimat tersebut memang terdengar tidak _pervert_ sama sekali dan tidak memiliki banyak arti pada partikel '**nya**' dalam kata '**melakukannya**'. Tapi, jika dirinci lebih detil pada tiap kata, terutama pada kata '**melakukannya**' dengan pertimbangan maksud tujuan pada kondisi Alois, sebenarnya itu mengandung makna _pervert_ yang pernah ada dalam otak Ciel.

Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki itu '**tidak bisa hamil**', seberapa banyakpun mereka melakukan seks! Atau… jangan-jangan.. Claude melakukannya dengan 'sangat keras' sampai cairan #$%^&&^%$ lalu %%^&^$#!^ dan &*(*!&)$+ kemudian =-328_ jadi, &^ ^%)!#%$( ='( maaf, kata-katanya terlalu pervert_ _) sampai-sampai memungkinkan Alois HAMIL!

ARRRHH! Tidak masuk akal! Sama sekali tidak! Bahkan, Ciel yang sering melakukan seks dengan Sebastian saja tidak pernah hamil. Yaa, kau tahu lah resiko punya _butler_ yang sangat err, pervert. Pikirkan seberapa sering Ciel melakukannya dengan Sebastian si _Pervert_? Mungkin lebih sering dari jumlah makan dalam sehari. #PLAK! Oke, well, itu tidak mungkin. Ciel bisa memiliki penyakit _Ambeien_ tingkat akut jika itu benar-benar nekat dilakukan oleh Sebastian.

Dalam kegalauan yang amat sangat membunuh, ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan _pervert_ Earl Phantomhive, menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang menggantung, fakta yang rasanya tidak menjadi fakta lagi, kebenaran soal _MALE + MALE = BABY_. Rumus yang membunuh otak!

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu, Tuan?" kata Sebastian dengan suara bassnya yang khas.  
>Ciel menggeleng singkat seraya berkata "tidak ada." dia mulai menghapus segala pikiran soal ke<em>pervert<em>an Sebastian. Rasanya kacau jika memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu di depan orangnya sendiri. _Non sense, you know_!

"Tuan yakin tidak ada yang perlu saya bantu?"  
>Ciel hanya menyahut dengan anggukan kecil dan sama sekali tak memberikan tatapan pada <em>butler<em> tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." kata Sebastian lagi sambil membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.  
>"Tunggu!" kata Ciel sigap, menghentikan langkah Sebastian seraya mengerjap ragu. Sebastian cepat-cepat menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bertanya sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.<br>"Apakah kau pikir… jika… errh…" kini Ciel berfikir dua kali tentang apa yang akan dia katakan. Rasanya bodoh jika seorang Ciel Phantomhive menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya apa.

"Ya? Tuan?" Sebastian menunggu. Dia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup kembali pintu. Dia lebih mendekat pada Ciel agar dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir menggoda Ciel, karena Ciel mengatakannya dalam volume kecil.

"Apa.. umm…" Ciel masih belum yakin. "Menurutmu.. errgghh!"  
>"Katakan saja, Tuan, tidak apa…"<p>

"Menurutmu, laki-laki bisa hamil tidak?" kata Ciel cepat-cepat dan lancar dalam sekali tarikan nafas.  
>Sebastian yang ditanya begitu, mau tidak mau hanya memasang muka cengo dengan ambigu yang aneh.<p>

"Ma-maksud Tuan berkata begitu?"  
>"E.. e.. e-eheehehe… lu-lupakan saja!" kata Ciel.<br>"Maksud Tuan berkata begitu…"  
>"Aku bilang, lupakan saja!" Ciel membentak seraya mendesah kesal.<p>

"Tuan ingin memiliki bayi ya?"  
>"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel kembali berteriak. Karena bagaimanapun juga dalam kalimat Sebastian mengandung arti yang sangat <em>pervert<em>.

Apa perlu dijelaskan? Ah, lebih baik tidak… dalam kondisi seperti ini, setiap kata bisa menjadi sangat _pervert_. Author tidak perlu menjelaskan setiap kata, karena perlahan-lahan pembaca akan paham dan mulai menjadi seorang yang _pervert_ seiring cerita _pervert_ ini berlalu. #DUAGKK! (Ugh! Sakit..)

Sebastian makin mendekati meja dan Ciel bangkit dari kursinya, berusaha mencari cela untuk berlari sebelum _butler_ yang serba bisa itu menangkap dirinya.

"Aku peringatkan kau, Sebastian Michaelis, jangan macam-macam padaku!"  
>"Tapi, bukankah Tuan yang nantinya malah 'macam-macam' dengan saya? Iya 'kan, Tuanku Sayang?"<br>Ciel bergidik geli ketika Sebastian memanggilnya dangan sebutan yang sumpah demi lobak, itu bener-bener maksain! Ciel tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Setiap kali mereka akan melakukan… emm… apa kata ini perlu disensor? Tidak perlu ya? Ini kan rate M. HAHAHAHAHA #PLAK! Oke, bek tu stori..

Setiap kali mereka akan melakukan seks, selalu saja '**diawali oleh penolakan'** dari Ciel dan '**diakhiri permintaan dari Ciel'** juga. Sungguh tak konsisten dan sangat munafik _bocchan_ yang satu ini.

Ciel juga tak memiliki alasan pasti kenapa dirinya selalu menolak meski ingin.  
>Ciel berlari ke arah kanan meja. Sebelum dia melewati meja, Sebastian berhasil menghalanginya, menyudutkan Ciel dengan kursi sampai Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Oh, memang sudah takdir mungkin..<p>

"Se-sebastian.."  
>"Ssstt.."<br>Sebastian menyimpan salah satu telunjuknya di bibir mungil Ciel, mencegah setiap kata-kata yang hendak keluar. Meniadakan dunia dan hanyalah tersisa mereka berdua saja.

"Nnnhhh…" detik selanjutnya, hanya desahan tertahan Ciel lah yang menggema di ruangan tertutup tersebut. Entah apa yang sudah Sebastian perbuat, jika di dengarkan dari setiap desahan kecil Ciel, sepertinya Bocchannya itu sampai dibuat tenggelam dengan kepasrahan oleh _Butler _tak tahu diri itu.

**.  
>.<strong>

**Keesokan harinya…  
><strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Ciel berdiri membelakangi tangga. Dia baru saja sukses menuruni anak tangga sambil menahan sakit yang para pelaku _yaoi_ mungkin pernah rasakan. Kedua tangan kecilnya bergetar dan ia tahan getaran tersebut pada sebuah tongkat di hadapannya. Jadi, itulah kenapa terkadang Ciel Phantomhive suka membawa-membawa tongkat, untuk menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk menahan rasa sakit pada alat _yaoi_ (?).

Belum selesai dari penderitaan, tiba-tiba saja pintu mansion terbuka, lalu..

"SELAMAT PAGI, PHANTOMHIVE!" teriakan nyaring dari Alois Trancy membuat Ciel enggan hidup di hari ini.  
>Alois berlari mengitari Ciel, merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah pesewat terbang. Mengacuhkan seberapa Ciel merasa terganggu.<p>

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" kata Alois berulang-ulang sambil tak berhenti berlari mengitari Ciel.  
>"Danna sama…" kata Claude memperingatkan, tetapi Alois tak memperhatikan.<br>"..dannasama.. ..dannasama!" Claude menarik kerah jubah Alois, menahannya berhenti berlari.

"Claude! Claude! Lepas!" Alois berontak, dan tanpa merasa kerepotan,

_CUP!_  
>Satu ciuman dari Claude menghentikan berontakan Alois dan itu cukup membuat Ciel benar-benar merasa muak, ingin menghancurkan seluruh Trancy termasuk <em>butler<em>nya. Tidak bisakah mereka tidak mengumbar-ngumbar hal yang tidak penting?

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, jangan lakukan di rumahku!" tegur Ciel sebelum Claude dan Alois bertindak lebih jauh lagi.  
>"Maaf atas kelancangan saya," Claude membungkuk hormat. "Saya hanya tidak ingin dannasama terlalu kelelahan. Itu bisa berakibat buruk pada bayi dalam kandungannya."<p>

_**BZIT!**_  
>Mungkin begitulah suara percikan listrik yang ada di kepala Ciel. Dua kata : BAYI dan KANDUNGAN. Cukup! Itu membuat Ciel seolah ingin melempar tongkat di tangannya ke muka dua anggota Trancy ini. Dan sayangnya ia tidak berani melempar tongkat tersebut, karena pasti ia akan kehilangan alat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang telah dihentakkan keras semalaman (?) oleh tidak lain dan tidak bukan sang <em>butler <em>tercinta nya. Lagipula, mereka pasti hanya sedang bersandiwara agar dirinya merasa tertekan.

"Katakan, ada perlu apa kalian ke sini sebelum aku membiarkan Sebastian melempar kalian keluar dari rumahku." kata Ciel judes.  
>"Ramah sedikit lah, Ciel.." kata Alois menimpali. "Aku datang untuk mengajakmu bermain~!"<p>

"Yang benar saja.." Ciel menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel berteriak lantang.

"HOREE!" Alois tiba-tiba saja berseru kegirangan sembari tak berhenti membuat gerakan-gerakan centil. "Kita berempat pergi berpiknik~" katanya memutuskan sendiri dengan sangat egois.  
>"<em>Dannasama.<em>." kata Claude setengah berbisik, memperingatkan tuannya saat tanda-tanda kehadiran Sebastian mulai terasa. Karena Alois tetap tak mau diam, apa lagi bibirnya yang aktif sekali berbicara, akhirnya Claude merangkul Alois, menutup mulut bocah itu dengan tangan lebarnya yang bersarung tangan.

'Untung Sebastian cepat datang', batin Ciel bersyukur dalam hati.  
>"Nah, Sebastian, tolong buat mereka menghilang dari hadapanku." katanya kalem tanpa dosa.<br>"_Yes, my lord_.." jawaban si _Butler_ lebih tidak berdosa lagi, ditambah gayanya yang bikin cewek-cewek melting. Tapi Ciel Phantomhive telah melatih dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan dari rasa _melting_ di hadapan Sebastian Michaelis.

"_Are_?" Sontak Alois bertanya-tanya heran. Kenapa dirinya yang sedang mengandung malah diperlakukan semena-mena? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya diperlakukan lebih istimewa lagi?

Sebastian melangkah mendekat, menatap dua orang tamu di hadapannya dengan mata _intens_. Claude meyakini, hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pastilah bukan hal yang bagus. Dirinya bersiap-siap sambil menarik Tuannya, Alois, mundur untuk berlindung di balik tubuh jangkungnya.

"Claude Fustus.." kata Sebastian serius.  
>"Ya? Sebastian Michaelis?" Claude membalas.<br>"Ayo berpiknik!" seru Sebastian riang, menyirnakan aura dingin dan kegelapan yang baru saja tercipta. Sungguh, butler yang satu ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi konyol semenjak insiden cinta segi empat.

Seberapapun Ciel menolak dan berontak, Sebastian Michaelis selalu jauh lebih berkuasa dengan entah bagaimana caranya. Padahal berdasarkan prosedur kontrak yang ada, Sebastian yang harus selalu mematuhi perintah Ciel. Yaa.. iblis jaman sekarang sudah banyak berevolusi, mungkin.

Halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive cukup luas untuk dijadikan lahan piknik. Tentu saja. Karena itulah, mereka tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah.

Ciel Phantomhive tidak memiliki piknik yang indah. Dia hanya duduk manis sementara sang _Butler_ memayunginya. Berbeda dengan Alois dan Claude, pasangan yang satu itu sangat _hyper aktif_.

Sementara (Alois) Trancy menikmati pikniknya dengan 3 pelayan Phantomhive (yang nyaris tidak berguna), Sang Tuan Rumah sendiri malah nampak tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada dengan kerutan ekstrim di kening. Matanya tajam memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Alois dan Claude. Sebastian Michaelis mulai khawatir, tuannya memiliki cara duduk yang berbeda dari pada biasanya.

"Sebastian,"  
>"<em>Yes, Master<em>?"  
>"<strong>Aku<strong>-**ingin**-**hamil**-**SEKARANG**-**JUGA**!"  
>"<strong>Eek<strong>? M-maksud t-tuan?"

"_This is an order, make me to be a __**PREGNANT**__ boy_!"

Sebastian tercengang dengan wajahnya yang tak karuan. Bahkan dia tak sempat berfikir apakah wajah kagetnya ini cukup tampan atau tidak. Karena permintaan tuannya kali ini.. permintaan yang sangat... Sebastian sampai ragu untuk berkata "_Yes, My Lord_." bagaimanapun juga, hamil?

Sebastian memang seorang- (ralat!) sesosok iblis yang **serba bisa** dan menjelma menjadi _Butler. _Namun, jika ditanya **apakah ia bisa**? **Menghamili seorang anak laki-laki, **yang.. err.. l-lumayan _pervert _untuk ukuran seorang anak-anak seumurannya..? tetap saja.. Sebastian.. tidak mungkin berhasil menghamilinya. Mungkin jika ia gagal, penghargaan julukan **si serba bisa **untuknya akan segera dicabut oleh **Bocchan **nya sendiri.

Mungkinkah? Laki-laki dan laki-laki? Manusia dan akuma? Karena ini.. karena.. huaaa~ author kehabisan nafaaaasss~ ambulan! Ambulan! Baiklah, kita tutup chapter pertama ini dengan kekacauan dari sebuah permintaan. -author kena asma-  
>Ssampai jumpahh... annh~<br>**Review please~**

Tsuzuku~

Note :  
><strong>Bak-chan<strong>: Ini berbulan-bulan baru bisa selesai karena terpotong bulan puasa + kesibukan Bakchan (?) dan Kurochan~  
>Maaf untuk kurochan~ aku bikin chap 1 tertunda lama sekali(_ _)<br>**Kuro-chan: **Dan maaf untuk readers jika ada beberapa bagian yang masih ada Typo nya… TT-TT di chap 1 ini yang buat Bakchan, dan Chap 2 nya bagian Kuro, jadi aku belum cek lagi keseluruhan dari chap 1 ini… karena aku sedang kesulitan membuat adegan Soft lemon. (gara-gara kecanduan Sho-ai Hardcore.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Earl Ciel Phantomhive, biasa dikenal dengan bocah bangsawan yang awet muda, agak sombong, dan naïf. Dengan keinginannya untuk 'hamil' demi menyaingi Alois, mampukah ia mempertahankah sikapnya yang sok cool dan tanpa ekspresi tersebut di hadapan Sebastian?**

**Pairing : Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive**

**Genre : Humor..?, Romance, Hurt/Comfort -um.. apa lagi ya..- ._.?**

**Rated : M**

**Desclaimer: Yana Toboso**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji : Let's Make A Baby!  
>Kuroshitsuji© Toboso Yana<br>A Collaboration Fanfiction**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive and Baka Mania**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo berpiknik!" Seru Sebastian riang, tanpa sadar kalau tuannya memiliki rencana sendiri.

Sementara Trancy sibuk bermain, Ciel menekan Sebastian untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang 'sulit' dikabulkan!

.

"_This is an order, make me to be a __**PREGNANT**__ boy_!"

Sebastian tercengang dengan wajahnya yang tak karuan. Bahkan dia tak sempat berfikir apakah wajah kagetnya ini cukup tampan atau tidak. Karena permintaan tuannya kali ini.. permintaan yang sangat... Sebastian sampai ragu untuk berkata "_Yes, My Lord_." bagaimanapun juga, hamil?

Sebastian memang seorang- (ralat!) sesosok iblis yang **serba bisa** dan menjelma menjadi _Butler. _Namun, jika ditanya **apakah ia bisa**? **Menghamili seorang anak laki-laki, **yang.. err.. l-lumayan _pervert _untuk ukuran seorang anak-anak seumurannya..? tetap saja.. Sebastian.. tidak mungkin berhasil menghamilinya. Mungkin jika ia gagal, penghargaan julukan **si serba bisa **untuknya akan segera dicabut oleh **Bocchan **nya sendiri.

Mungkinkah? Laki-laki dan laki-laki? Manusia dan akuma?

"B-boc-chan… ahaha…" Sebastian tertawa garing dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahinya lantaran _stress_ karena tidak bisa mengucapkan _'Yes My Lord'_ yang ia biasa ia lontarkan dalam hitungan detik.  
>"…" Ciel memicingkan matanya dan menatap Sebastian tajam seraya bertolak pinggang, menusuknya dengan tatapan mengancam.<p>

"K-kau.. tidak bercanda ya…" Sebastian menjawab takut-takut.  
>"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagiku untuk melontarkan lelucon macam itu padamu." tukasnya masih sambil mengancam <em>Butler<em> nya_.  
><em>"B-Bocchan…" Sebastian bingung untuk memilih apa kata-kata selanjutnya yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia berfikir keras untuk menemukan solusinya dalam sekali menjawab pertanyaan Bocchannya.  
>"Ta-tapi…" lanjutnya,<p>

"Bocchan 'kan masih anak-anak. Mengapa menginginkan seorang anak..?" entah neraka mana yang melontarkan kata-kata itu melalui mulut Sebastian, yang pasti.. itu bukanlah kata-kata yang mungkin dapat diterima oleh Ciel.

Dan benar saja, kalimat itu berhasil membuat Ciel tertunduk dalam-dalam, dengan aura kemarahan yang memuncak.

_Bletakk!  
><em>Alhasil.. tiga benjolan berwarna merah bagaikan _ice cream_ meleleh di musim panas muncul dari atas kepala Sebastian.

"A-aduduh… Sssh…" Sebastian mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena barusan ditimpuk meja oleh tuannya sendiri.  
>"Jangan main-main denganku!" teriak Ciel tiba-tiba, yang spontan membuat Alois dan Claude yang sedang main kejar-kejaran terdiam kaget.<p>

"Kau harus menemukan caranya untuk membuatku 'Hamil'..! atau," Ciel membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung seraya berdiri tegak dan memandang Sebastian yang sedang tersungkur akibat lemparan meja tadi dengan rendah. Kemudian, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Claude yang juga sedang memandang Ciel dengan raut wajah datar bersama Alois di sampingnya.

"Jika saja kau tak dapat mengabulkan perintahku, aku akan memecatmu! Dan menggantikan tugasmu barusan dengan Claude!" hardik Ciel dengan kejam seraya berjalan angkuh sambil melenggak-lenggokkan pinggulnya bak model yang sedang berjalan di atas _Catwalk_, meninggalkan mereka semua cengok di tempat.

Baik Claude, Alois, Sebastian, maupun ketiga pelayan Phantomhive yang terkena serangan jantung saling bertukar pandang lantaran bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diminta oleh seorang Bangsawan ternama, si _'Earl Ciel Phantomhive'._

Alois yang mulanya berniat terkikik geli mendapatkan ekspresi Ciel dan teriakannya barusan kembali mengurungkan niatnya, begitu mengingat nama 'Claude' ikut dilibatkan dalam perintah kemarahan Ciel barusan.

_Blam..!  
><em>Begitulah suara bedebam pintu berdaun dua yang dibanting kasar oleh Ciel yang sedang marah.  
>Bagaimana nasib Sebastian..? apakah ia menyerah begitu saja…? Kita tengok ke sisi taman yang satu lagi, tempat ketiga pelayan phantomhive masih berdiri gemetar, dan Sebastian yang tertunduk di atas rerumputan.<p>

"Se-sebastian… kami harap… kau segera menenangkan Tuan muda sebelum ia menghancurkan _Mansion_nya.." kata ketiga pelayan Phantomhive dengan takut-takut.  
>"Aku tahu." jawab Sebastian mencoba untuk tegar dalam nada suaranya. Ia berdiri perlahan, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berjalan dengan tegak menghampiri Claude.<p>

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan..? apa maunya..?" kata Sebastian  
>"Ya, aku dengar. Lalu..?" jawab Claude dengan nada sombong.<p>

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan iblis bukan? Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu rahasianya!" Sebastian habis kesabaran menghadapi Claude Faustus, tersangka butler sekaligus orang yang sudah menghamili Alois Trancy.

"Tidak segampang itu…" Claude semakin bersedekap dan menampilkan smirk dengan sombongnya.

"Hh.." Sebastian menghela nafas pasrah.  
>"Kuberi kau satu permintaan," kata Sebastian yang tidak tahan lagi, -dengan nada suara mirip iklan televisi local di Indonesia- akhirnya ia mengambil jalur alternative dengan mengatakan tersebut.<br>"Apa? Permintaan? Ckck.. jarang sekali kau berbaik hati seperti itu, apa kau beniat buruk dibalik itu?" sindir Claude pada Sebastian yang sudah tidak tahan akan kekonyolan yang dimiliki Claude Faustus itu.  
>"Lebih baik cepatlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran dan membunuh istrimu beserta anak yang masih di kandungnya." rutuk Sebastian kesal walau hatinya masih kurang percaya soal Claude menghamili Alois.<p>

Jika ini bukan permintaan Tuan Muda Ciel, Sebastian tak akan mau menghadapi Claude Faustus si Jidat Lebar. Yah.. bagaimana lagi? Semenjak Alois mengaku dihamil olehi Claude, itu artinya hanya Claude yang tahu bagaimana notasi reaksi _**MALE / MALE / BABY**_ dapat bereaksi, atau kita sebut saja reaksi tersebut sebagai rumus tak berlogika. Rumus yang diciptakan oleh _The Mighty Earl Ciel Phantomhive_, Tuan Muda yang menginginkan kehamilan pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia telah salah mengartikan perjuangan dalam sebuah proses kehamilan dengan perjuangan kesuksesan sebuah teori eksperimen.

Terkadang jalan fikiran Bocah luar biasa itu jarang dapat ditebak bahkan oleh iblis peliharaannya(?) sendiri.

"Owow… baiklah… aku malas mempermainkan anak kecil rewel sepertimu. Sebelum itu… aku minta sesuatu dari permintaan yang kau berikan padaku." Claude kembali menampilkan gigi-gigi beningnya dengan sombong.  
>"Ah, bisakah kau menghemat waktu, <em>Toranshi no Shitsuji<em>?" Sebastian menyindir lagi.  
>"Kau harus menikahi—"<p>

"Tidak bisa!" Sebastian memenggal kalimat Claude. Nadanya terdengar histeris untuk beberapa saat. "Aku _butler _yang sangat setia pada tuannya. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan Trancy…" jelasnya dengan nada kalem yang khas. Mengeluarkan aura_ cool_ yang mampu membuat penonton _melting-melting. _(Perlu _readers _ketahui, maksud Sebastian dari kata '**Setia**' disini, adalah '**SE**lingkuh **TI**ada **A**khir' jadi jangan _melting_ tanpa sebab ya..? XD)

_Bletakkk~!__  
><em>Dalam gerakan cepat, Claude menjitak kepala Sebastian dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekelilingnya. Tak lupa mata tajamnya ikut serta memberikan peringatan.

'Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang-orang kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya melukai kepalaku..? kurasa keberuntunganku di hari ini dicabut karena melanggar perintah bocchan untuk mengusir Alois dan Claude pagi tadi.' batin Sebastian miris.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah dengan Tuanku? Cih!" jawab Claude sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot karena sebelumnya sempat terlintas di benak Claude tentang perubahan diri Sebastian. _Butler_ Phantomhive itu mendadak menjadi terlihat konyol semenjak terobsesi akan seorang bayi.

"Lagi pula, pasti tidak ada yang mau menikahimu." kata Claude lagi. Kalimat yang semua orang tahu, **itu kalimat penuh kedustaan!** Di dunia ini, pasti BANYAK yang menginginkan SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS.  
>"Paling-paling hanya Ciel Phantomhive yang mau menikahimu. Ya, Ciel… anak imut dengan mata birunya.. ahh~ hatiku selalu bergetar tiap kali membayangkan wajahnya. Aa~" dan Claude malah terlarut-larut dalam <em>Daydreaming <em>bodohnya.  
>"Sayangnya Ciel telah dibutakan oleh seorang <em>butler<em> konyol sepertimu, Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Tolong, focus pada inti permasalahan.." kata Sebastian meluruskan dengan alis matanya yang agak berkedut kesal.  
>"Jadi, aku harus menikahi Tuanku sendiri?" tanyanya dengan didampingi raut wajah yang mulai agak menyimpang dari garis kewarasan seorang –ralat!- sesosok siluet iblis <em>perfect<em> macam Sebastian.

Claude mendehem beberapa kali.  
>'Lama kelamaan, ia mulai mirip seorang pemimpi amatir yang bahkan tidak bisa mengukur keterpurukan masa depannya' batin Claude.<br>"Yang jelas kau tidak bisa menikahi Alois setelah kau mendapatkan Ciel Phantomhive! _Damn you_, Sebastian! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Aloisku tersayang. Weeee~" Claude menjulurkan ujung lidahnya, mengejek Sebastian dengan ejekan kekanak-kanakan.

"Diam kau, Jidat Lebar! Aku bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada Alois." emosi Sebastian mulai terpancing. Dia menyadari, dirinya memang mulai nampak konyol dibanding Claude yang lebih _cool_ dan _perfect_. Padahal hampir semua iblis yang memiliki watak dan tabiat seperti mereka berdua sama-sama _Perfect_. Selain itu, kedok _pervert_ yang memang sudah bagian dari darah iblis Sebastian nyaris terbongkar gara-gara kelakuan si Jidat Lebar a.k.a Claude Faustus.

"Permintaanku… kau harus menikahkan anakmu dengan anakku. Tidak perduli anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan. Mengerti?" Claude menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Sebastian dengan gaya nakal.  
>"A-Apaa?" seru Sebastian, nyaris melompat kecil dan membuat Claude harus menjaga jarak supaya kacamatanya tak menyentuh Sebastian.<p>

"Seenak udelmu! Capek-capek orang hamil, enak aja maen di jodohin dengan keturunan gak waras kayak loe!" kalimat yang Sebastian ucapkan mulai berantakan seiring kemiringan rotasi otaknya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dia makin esmosi. Aneh, padahal kan yang mau hamil Ciel alias Ciel lah calon ibu-nya –walau itu terdengar aneh, tapi Ciel memang akan menjadi seorang IBU!- tetapi kenapa malah Sebastian yang repot mikirin hak milik atas anaknya?

"Ahahaha… jadi kau tidak ingin tahu rahasia kehamilan Alois?" Claude masih menggoda Sebastian.  
>Sebastian tertegun. Jika syaratnya seperti itu, Sebastian membutuhkan persetujuan dari Ciel. Menikahkan keturunan Phantomhive dengan Trancy itu bukan hal sepele. Mengingat dahulu di antara dua keluarga ini pernah terjadi perseteruan (dan nyatanya hingga sekarangpun masih terjadi perseteruan yang lebih menyangkut kedua Bocchan egois beserta para peliharaannya yang terkadang menurut dan terkadang berontak ketika kewarasannya mulai diragukan).<p>

"Aa, aku harus mendapat persetujuan istriku du— du.. du.." Sebastian menghentikan kalimatnya. Menyadari ada yang ganjil pada kalimatnya tersebut.  
>"E-eh! Persetujuan Bocchan maksudnya.." katanya melarat. Lalu Sebastian pun berlalu pergi, menghindari tatapan Claude dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari <em>butler Trancy <em>itu.

"Fufufufu…" Claude menyeringai setelah yakin Sebastian tidak ada di dekatnya lagi. Ada rasa kesenangan tersendiri ketika Sebastian gagal menyembunyikan _blushing face_ darinya.  
>"Aa~ butler macam apa dia? Kadang-kadang tingkahnya lebih mirip Uke keras kepala yang <em>agresif<em> dan_.. Exotis_.." Claude mesem-mesem tidak jelas seraya berjalan lurus dengan fikirannya yang melayang ke _nirwana_ ketika membayangkan andai saja ia mampu menaklukkan Sebastian menjadi 'Uke simpanannya'. Oke, ini mulai gila..

.  
>.<p>

_Tok tok tok!_  
>Ketukan pintu menggema di sekeliling ruangan. Mengetahui pasti siapa tamunya, Ciel hanya melirik tak bergairah ke arah pintu masih sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan punggung tangannya. Sedetik Ciel berniat mengabaikan tamunya, tetapi segalanya sirna ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran 'aneh' terlintas begitu cepat di kepalanya bagaikan ketika pertama kalinya Sebastian merenggut ciuman pertama Ciel.<p>

Tanpa disadari, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, menciptakan senyuman tipis.  
>"Masuklah say- eh, maksudku, Sebastian."<p>

'Errrggghht!'  
>Entah bagaimana bisa, terkadang Ciel merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Hal itu yang membuat Ciel benci pada dirinya sendiri.<br>'Aku harus kursus 'Anti Melting' di tempat Undertaker(?) besok, untuk berhenti bertingkah memalukan di hadapan Sebastiaan!' jeritnya dalam hati.

_Cklekk!__  
><em>pintu terbuka pelan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau mendapatkan rahasianya?" tanya Ciel langsung tanpa menunggu bertatap muka dengan Sebastian.  
>Sebastian menunggu dirinya tiba lebih dekat dengan tuannya, memberikan bungkukan hormat sebelum menjawab.<p>

"Hhh…" Sebastian mengawali kalimat dengan desahan lelah.  
>"Claude memberikan syarat yang keterlaluan. Saya tidak berani mengambil keputusan sendiri."<p>

"Seburuk apa syarat itu?"  
>"Seburuk.. pernikahan antara Phantomhive dan Trancy..?"<p>

Buru-buru Ciel memutar kepalanya ke arah Sebastian. Menatap mata butler itu, mencari-cari kebenaran ditengah ketegangan dalam mulut terkatup rapat. Apakah ini hanya candaan Sebastian atau ini memang serius?

"Bawa aku mememui Claude." Ciel berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sebastian. Tak lupa dia membawa tongkat besi penahan rasa sakit pada alat yaoi(?) dan menjentikan ujung tongkatnya ke lantai setiap kali melangkah. Meciptakan irama ketukan yang senada dengan langkah kaki kecilnya.

Sebastian membuka pintu, lalu membungkuk saat Ciel melewatinya, mempersilahkan Earl lewat dengan cara yang sangat anggun.  
>"Sebasu-chan." Ciel tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu setelah pintu tertutup. Membelakangi <em>butler<em> tercintanya dengan cara berdiri yang angkuh.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord<em>?" Ciel berbalik, menghadap _butler_ seumur hidupnya.

"_Kissu me._." Ciel menampilkan _Smirk_ kecilnya, seraya menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk dapat menatap wajah tampan Sebastian sepenuhnya.

Beberapa saat Sebastian tertegun sampai akhirnya dia berkata lambat,  
>"Yes… My Lord…" kemudian meraih dagu Ciel dengan ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang lain merangkul punggung ramping Ciel. Membungkuk dan mendekap, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua dan menciptakan lahan yang cukup bagi Sebastian untuk melumat bibir mungil merah ranum milik Earl Phantomhive.<p>

"Nnnhh… Mnggh… hnn…" Ciel mendesah tidak jelas seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sebastian. Nafas mereka berdua memburu satu sama lain seiring permainan yang mengganas.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, dua sosok usil telah mengawasai segala pergerakan mereka dari awal.  
>"Hihihi… dasar bodoh… bercinta ditengah lorong gelap. Memangnya tempat tidur tidak cukup bagus? Iblis cabul dan bocah <em>pervert<em>…"  
>Sebastian menghentikan adegan panasnya sebelum berlanjut ke <em>stage<em> yang lebih _hot_ lagi.  
>Oooooww… pertunjukkan terhenti, penonton kecewa… salahkan lah tikus penguntit adegan <em>yaoi hot<em> ini.

Sebastian menyadari tentang kehadiran sosok tak diundang, begitu pula dengan Ciel yang merasa sedikit kecewa oleh gangguan ini. Padahal yang barusan itu aktivitas yang paling difavoritkan oleh Ciel. Err, dasar anak _pervert! _ Punya _Butler_ Cabul lagi... Suatu saat, mungkin nama _Phantomhive_ akan berubah menjadi _Perverthive_ #Plakk!

Sebastian mengelap saliva di sekitar mulut Ciel. Sebelum Sebastian selesai, Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian dan membersihkan saliva tersebut oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Alois Trancy," panggil Ciel setelah dia selesai membersihkan.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sadar 'kan, kau tidak miliki izin berjalan-jalan di sembarang tempat?. Terutama di mansionku, apalagi sampai masuk ke daerah pribadi." Ciel berdiri angkuh di samping Sebastian sambil menatap rendah Alois Trancy yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.<p>

"Oow… apa yang kulakukan ya? Tidak ada… hanya mengajak anakku berjalan-jalan, benar bukan? Claude..?" Alois membelai wajah Claude dengan nakal seraya menepuk-nepuk kecil perutnya yang agak terlihat gendut.

"Silahkan kembali ke ruang utama sekarang juga, dan jangan menimbulkan keributan lebih besar lagi." Sebastian menatap Claude dengan _Evil Glare_nya lantaran kesal karena adegan _Kissu_ nya dipotong oleh tikus-tikus cabul itu.  
>(Che! Sama-sama cabul saling mencela! XD)<p>

"Ck.. ck.. ck..! fuuh~! Ribut sekali kalian berdua ini. Aku kan hanya ingin mengintip sedikit.. tidak perlu sampai semarah itu kan..? Cieru Phantomhifu." sindir Alois dengan aksen-nya yang dibuat-buat.  
>"Claude… aku lelah… kakiku lemas sekali… gendong aku…" Alois membelai lagi wajah Claude tidak kalah nakal dari yang barusan.<br>"Dengan senang hati.." Claude mengangkat tubuh Alois dengan entengnya layaknya mengangkat kain dan menggendongnya _Bridal Style_.  
>"Mari kita kembai ke ruang utama, layar tancapnya sudah berakhir~" Alois menatap Claude dengan nakal seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher butler itu, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang milik <em>Butler <em>sialan berjidat lebar itu. –Taboked-

"Dasar… tikus-tikus cabul…" Ciel menggerutu kesal.  
>"Nah, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian setelah <em>duo Trancy<em> lenyap dari hadapan mereka.  
>"Kita juga harus kembali ke ruang utama untuk mendiskusikan soal keinginan Tuan."<p>

"Mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai!"

Sebastian agaknya terkejut. Entah kemana obrolan Ciel mengarah.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum 'semuanya' selesai." Ciel menarik kerah jas Sebastian sehingga Sebastian tertarik membungkuk, kemudian Ciel menciumnya dengan ganas. "Mnnn…" Sebastian memejamkan matanya dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh ramping nan mungil Ciel dengan begitu enteng, menggendongnya sambil terus melanjutkan ciuman.

"Mhaha! Pftt! Lihat itu, Claude. Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu, kalau Ciel itu begitu _Agresif_ dan bernafsu. Jadi aku bisa mengerjainya lebih dari tadi." Alois bersembunyi di balik dinding, tertawa gelak bersama Claude-yang hanya terdiam-.  
>"Ya… saya melihatnya. Sekarang jika Tuan sudah selesai, mari kita kembali ke ruang utama sebelum Sebastian menyadarinya lagi, dan kita akan di depak keluar dari Mansion di tengah badai salju malam ini juga." Claude membungkuk di depan Alois.<br>"Hehe.. iya… iya… aku tahu.. nah, sekarang… bawa aku…" Alois merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Claude dengan manja dan nakal.  
>"Baik…" Claude memeluk Alois yang selalu terkembang senyuman lebar di bibirnya, sementara dirinya tak berekspresi seperti biasa, menggendong Alois Trancy, pergi ke ruang utama.<p>

_**Back to the Ciel & Sebastian :**__**  
><strong>_"Sebasu-chan…" Ciel melepaskan bibirnya yang baru saja bertautan dengan bibir Sebastian._**  
><strong>_"Ya?"_**  
><strong>_"Ayo cepat kita temui Alois dan Claude.. aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…" Ciel memohon dengan usaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya namun gagal menyembunyikan sorot mata penuh nafsu di hadapan Sebastian.

"Tidak sabar akan apa?" tanya Sebastian.  
>"..uunn.." jawab Ciel panjang-panjang. Dia mulai merasa gugup dan entah kenapa, rasanya Ciel kesal ketika Sebastian memaksanya harus mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya sendiri merasa malu. "Aku… err… <em>Let's Make A Baby<em>!" Ciel mencium lagi bibir Sebastian dengan tiba-tiba dan sungguh sangat bernafsu.

"Hhh…" namun Sebastian melepas ciuman Ciel, memegangi kedua bahunya, dan membuat raut tuannya sedikit kesal.  
>"Apa kau yakin sayang? Permintaan mereka terlalu berat…" Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang (baca: Nafsu).<br>"Kenapa permintaan mereka membuatmu begitu ragu?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan penasaran, berharap jawabannya dapat diterima meski memang ide pernikahan antara Phantomhive dan Trancy adalah buruk, sangat buruk sekali.  
>"Mereka… meminta menik—" belum selesai berkata, Sebastian dan Ciel mendadak kejang-kejang, begitu alergi terhadap satu kata terlarang tersebut. Mendadak nafas Ciel naik-turun bak orang asma.<p>

"Alois meminta mu untuk menikahinya?" saking shock, asma Ciel sampai berbunyi seperti…  
><em>Ngiiiik! Ngooook!<em>  
>Bunyinya terdengar tidak <em>elite<em>.  
>Sungguh.. benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kepribadian seorang bangsawan Phantomhive.<p>

"Tidak Ciel! Bukan akuuu!~" Sebastian cepat-cepat menyadarkan Ciel dari _Shock_ Bego yang dibuat-buat oleh Ciel Sendiri #DHUAKKKGGH! –taboked-  
>"Eh? Benarkah? Fiuuh~… syukurlah… lalu siapa yang harus menikah?" tanya Ciel setelah tersadar dari <em>shock<em>nya yang dibuat-buat.

"Anak kita nanti… dengan anak mereka…" Sebastian ragu-ragu menjawabnya.  
>"Uapppaaaaahh~!" Ciel dengan toa nya-yang entah dapat darimana- spontan berteriak kaget, lalu ditambah <em>Sfx : Slow Motion<em>, -caelah.. XD. Ciel yang _Shock _merubuhkan tubuhnya di udara dengan pedenya. –karena tahu bahwa Sebastian tentu akan menangkapnya, coba kalo enggak, mungkin sudah _'In Memories Of Ciel…' _karena luka di alat _yaoi_(?)nya pasti melebar dan lebih menyakitkan dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ciel! Kuatkan dirimu~!" sang _Butler _menepuk-nepuk pipi Ciel yang pura-pura pingsan.  
>"Astaga~! Tuan Muda tidak bernafas lagi..! aku harus memeriksanya~! Haruskah aku membuka pakaiannya untuk melihat apakan dadanya masih naik-turun..?" Sebastian pura-pura panic, memainkan sandiwara <em>ala' <em>sinetron jadul tahun 80-an(?)padahal aslinya sudah tahu kalau Tuan mudanya hanya berpura-pura, biar di rape.

'Oh… Ayolah… Cepatlah… Lucuti pakaianku~ dan rape aku~! Ow yeah… Mnnhh…'–batin Ciel menggila-

"Bocchan.." Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel. Ciel sudah benar-benar tidak sabar. _Adrenalin_nya tertarik begitu keras.  
>"<em>I'll rape you to Death<em>…" Sebastian berbisik lembut di daun telinga Ciel seraya meniupkan angin dari bibirnya ke telinga Ciel agak menimbulkan efek rangsangan yang biasanya berhasil.  
>Karena Sebastian sudah memiliki semua <em>Skill <em>untuk menaklukkan Ciel, salah satu yang terpenting : Kontak fisik, karena itu dapat meninggalkan jejak permanen yang selalu membekas di setiap desiran darah para pelaku _'Yaoi'_.

'Aaaaaaa! Tidaaaak~! Aku tidak mau mati hanya karena di rape Sebastian~! Aku 'kan belum bikin anak bareng dia~~!' –batinnya ketakutan-  
>"A-aku bangun!" Ciel cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan bangun, bangkit serta menjauh dari pelukan Sebastian.<br>"Ayo kita temui Alois.." ia berbalik memunggungi Sebastian dan merona malu.

"Bocchan.." Sebastian berbicara lembut seraya berjalan mendekatinya.  
>"J-jangan sekarang Sebasu-chan~!" Ciel menjauh dari Sebastian saat Sebastian menyentuh telapak tangannya . Sentuhan kecil yang membuat Ciel berfikir jauh tentang 'itu' dan 'itu', lalu %$%^ kemudian #^%$ teruuuuss… #PLAK!<p>

"Apa maksudmu, _My lord_? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, tongkatmu.." Sebastian berjalan mendahului Ciel, lalu menyodorkan tongkat besi berukiran kepala tengkorak di ujung pegangannya.  
>Ciel menerimanya sambil membuang muka malu.<br>"Nah… ayo…" Sebastian berjalan duluan mendahului Ciel, dan hip-hip-hura dalam hati menyembunyikan _Smirk evilnya_ dari Ciel.

"Ya." jawab Ciel dingin dengan cemberut dan sedikit semburat kemerahan yang membias di kulit pipinya, sehingga terlihat menawan seperti Strawberry segar yang berembun. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia merutuki Sebastian habis-habisan,  
>'Aaa! Sial sekali kau Sebastian~! Mempermainkanku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan teganya!' Ciel meraung dan menangis dalam hati (ckck… kasihan Ciel, makanya jadi anak kecil jangan <em>Pervert<em> #Jderr!)

Mereka berdua berjalan terpisah dalam diam menuju Ruang utama Mansion itu, tempat Alois dan Claude yang sudah menunggu.

"Lama sekali kalian bercinta… _Pervert_ Ciel…" Alois menyeringai lebar seraya tidur-tiduran di sofa, Dengan kakinya yang lancang ikut dinaikkan ke atas bantalan sofa. Ini adalah cara terbaik yang pernah dilakukannya dalam menyambut seluruh tuan rumah di dunia. Karena biasanya ia menghancurkan sesuatu atau melontarkan komentar-komentar yang tidak enak didengar demi merendahkan setiap orang diatasnya.

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang tidak enak dipandang, ditambah Ciel dan Sebastian yang berdiam diri.  
>"Cih.." Ciel hanya membuang muka.<p>

"Sepertinya Bocchan-mu sedang merajuk ya..? memangnya baru kau apakan dia..?" bisik Claude yang sedang lirik-lirik Sebastian sambil menyampaikan bisikan Alois ke pasangan yang aneh di depannya.

"Diam kau! Dasar cabul! dan jidat lebar!" seru Ciel, mengejek Alois beserta _Butler pervertnya_, membuat Sebastian sedikit senang.  
>"Apa kau bilang? Dasar, <em>Pervert Boy!<em> dan _Pervert Devil_~_!_" Alois menjulurkan lidah, tak mau kalah dari Ciel.  
>"Uuukkkhh! Dasar jellleeeekk!" Ciel menjerit-jerit kesal.<br>"Dasar _Perveeeerrrttt_! Kau dan _butler_-mu sama-sama _pervert_!" timpal Alois seenaknya.  
>"Berhenti memanggilku <em>perveeert<em>~! _Butler_-ku yang _pervert_~! Tapi aku tidak _perveert_~! Dasaaar~! Kau yang _pervertt_~!" Ciel masih menjerit-jerit tidak karuan.

"Hei.. kalau bertempur jangan bawa-bawa kami dong~" Claude berkomentar.  
>"Itu benar. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah '<em>pervert'. <em>Memang apa salahnya dengan _pervert_..?" timpal Sebastian.  
>"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu.. Sebastian Michaelis, sejak dulu.. dunia orang <strong>Dewasa<strong> tidak pernah jauh dari kata '_Pervert'. _Yang berarti.. 'Mesum' jadi, kalian yang baru saja **Beranjak Dewasa **tidak perlu kaget, apalagi membicarkannya sampai seperti orang norak barusan, iya kan..?" Claude menoleh ke Sebastian untuk mendapatkan dukungan.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak setia padaku ya? Dasar~! Ayah tidak bertanggung jawab~, Jahat sekali, hiks.. seenaknya berbicara tentang **Dunia Orang Dewasa! **Apa kau lupa? Kau ini kan **Bukan Orang! **Bukannya membantuku! Malah memojokkanku seperti itu..! asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop[]\?":!#$%^&*()_+!" Selanjutnya, kalian takkan mau mendengar celotehan Alois yang begitu panjang seperti rentetan kereta barang tak berbuntut.  
>"Ne.. nee… <em>Danna-sama, Gomennasai.. cup cup…<em> jangan nangis lagi ya.." Claude membungkuk dan mengelus-elus pelan kepala Alois yang sedang duduk merajuk di lantai untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Kita tengok ke arah yang berlawanan,** bagaimana dengan Ciel dan Sebastian?  
><strong>'Tumben sekali.. kenapa Ciel tidak cerewet ya?' baru saja Sebastian membatin seraya memperhatikan punggung rapuh Ciel dari belakang, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuannya tidak memberi respon apa-apa saat Alois dengan sangat menjijikan berakting sedih di hadapan Claude.

_JITSS~!__  
><em>Ditengah lamunan panjangnya, Sebastian di kagetkan oleh pandangan Tuan mudanya, Ciel menoleh ke belakang dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap Sebastian dengan angkuh bagai kilat yang menyambar mata Sebastian saat itu juga. Menusuk Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian.

"PENGKHIANAT." hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkan Ciel dengan mantap, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengajak Sebastian yang tengah Shock, hatinya bagai di tusuk santet dengan jarum pentul oleh dukun(?).

'Apa…? Ciel.. Marah padaku…? Tapi kenapa…?' Sebastian membatin pedih.  
>"Wah-wah. Ciel, si Uke keras kepala itu ngambekk ya?" Alois yang tiba-tiba berenti ngambeknya malah asik meledek Sebastian.<br>"Sudah diam, dan cepat beritahu apa rahasianya." Sebastian berusaha tegar dengan menatap tajam ke arah Claude.

"…" sesaat, Claude menoleh kepada _Master_nya, Alois, dan setelah Alois mengangguk mantap, baru Claude kembali menatap Sebastian.  
>"Kau setuju dengan perjanjiannya?" tanya Claude.<br>"..Ya." Jawab Sebastian.

"Baik kalau begitu. Rahasianya adalah… sebuah ramuan Kuno. Ciel harus meminumnya selama 3 bulan lebih, setelahnya, hasilnya baru terlihat nantinya." jawab Claude mantap.  
>"Ramuan apa itu? Apakah itu berbahaya, atau ada efek sampingnya?" tanya Sebastian cemas.<br>"Itu sebuah ramuan tradisional yang biasa disebut 'Jamu Kunyit Asam' dari Negara Indonesia. tidak berbahaya, baik untuk kesehatan, dan meningkatkan nafsu makan." jawab Claude lagi.

"Apa ada lagi?" tanya Sebastian.  
>"Tidak. Itu saja." Sahut Claude.<p>

"Kalau begitu. Kalian boleh pergi ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk beristirahat." Sebastian kemudian berlalu dari sana.  
>"O ya, ramuan itu, bagaimana membuatnya?" Sebastian berbalik badan, dan kembali bertanya.<br>"Itu mudah, hanya terbuat dari Kunyit. Rempah-rempah yang sulit ditemukan di Eropa karena bukan tempat berkembang biaknya. Namun sangat banyak di tempat asalnya, Indonesia. Kau bisa memesannya langsung melalui jasa _import_. Sajikan hangat, dengan madu, agar rasanya tidak terlalu buruk." timpal Claude lagi dengan gaya mengikuti ala acara ibu-ibu memasak di siaran televisi jadul.

"Terimakasih." Sebastian berbalik dengan angkuh seperti orang tidak tau diri.

"…" Claude hanya tercengang melihatnya dengan jari telunjuk mengacung kedepan.  
>"Yah, biarkan sajalah ia seperti itu. Mungkin ia… sedang dilemma oleh pesona Ciel…?" Alois hanya ber-<em>smirk<em> ria dan kembali tidur-tiduran di sofa dengan cueknya, ia senang karena hari ini telah mendapat banyak tontonan **luar binasa** lewat ekspresi Ciel yang tidak dapat dipercaya olehnya.  
>"Hng.." Claude hanya tersenyum <em>pervert<em>, sebelah sudut bibirnya menyeringai seram memikirkan yang tidak-tidak karena melihat Alois berguling-guling di atas sofa itu dengan bebasnya seperti anak-anak.

.  
>.<p>

_**Ciel's Private Room:**_

_Tok, Tok!  
><em>Sebastian mengetuk pintu.  
>Sudah berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh detik(?) Sebastian mengetuk, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.<p>

_Krieeeeet..!  
><em>Akhirnya Sebastian membukanya sendiri karena mengira mungkin tidak ada orang di dalam.  
>"<em>My Lord<em>, apa kau di dalam?" Sebastian memanggil pelan dari depan pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.  
>Namun tetap tak ada jawaban,<p>

Dengan ragu, Sebastian mendekat ke sebuah ranjang berukuran _King Size_ di sudut ruangan. Semuanya gelap tanpa cahaya, namun karena Iblis, ia tentu bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.  
>Ia melihat gundukan selimut di atas tempat tidur, yang diperkirakan bahwa Ciel berada di dalamnya. Mungkin sudah tertidur, mungkin juga tidak. Atau mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sebastian?<p>

"Ciel…" Sebastian menyentuh bagian kepala Ciel yang tertutup selimut tebal, terlihat sedikit rambut kelabu menyembul dari atasnya.  
>"Maafkan aku…" Sebastian mengelus kepalanya pelan.<p>

"…" tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Sebastian masih berbicara sendiri, berharap Ciel akan memaafkannya.  
>"Hhh… Aku mendapatkan cara untuk membuatmu hamil. Bagaimana kalau dicoba, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi.<p>

"…" cukup lama Sebastian terdiam disana sampai lelah menunggu Ciel untuk berkata-kata.

"Baiklah… aku akan pergi." Sebastian berdiri, dan menatap Ciel dengan kecewa. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang tak bisa ditanyakan saat ini, terutama pertanyaan "kenapa Ciel begitu menginginkan kehamilan?"

"Tuan Muda tidak ingin hamil lagi?" Sebastian mencoba memancingnya, namun gagal.

"Bocchan… haruskah aku menangis dihadapanmu…?" Sebastian mulai memelas.  
>"… aku tidak perduli…" akhirnya Ciel membuka mulut. Namun hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.<p>

"Baiklah… aku akan keluar. Maaf mengganggu. Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Besok aku akan berpamitan dengan semuanya.. dan kau, mungkin akan bahagia dengan Claude." Sebastian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati mencelos.

"Hiks… hiks…" Ciel menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan suara teredam sesaat setelah Sebastian pergi.  
>"Jangan pergi…" Ciel bergumam kecil, seraya sesenggukan sambil meremas selimut di dadanya.<p>

"… Aku tidak akan kemana-mana…"

_Srekkk!  
><em>Ciel menyingkap selimut tebalnya saat itu juga dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Hehe…" Ciel mendapatkan Sebastian sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyuman maut khas Sebastian Michaelis. Nyaris saja Ciel _melting_ karena senyuman tersebut yang baginya adalah sebuah ancaman serangan nafsu mendadak dari Sebastian.

"Siapa yang suruh balik lagi?" Ciel menatap judes ke arah Sebastian, sampai-sampai hampir melupakan bahwa ia baru saja tertangkap basah sedang menangisi '_butler' _nya.

"A-anu… aku takut. Aku butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi." Sebastian menatap memelas ke arah Ciel.  
>"Tidak usah disembunyikan, <strong>muka mesum<strong>-mu itu, tidak akan bisa ditutupi." Ciel menyahut ketus.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku harus pasrah saja, dan pergi keluar, meski di luar sana ada Grell yang sedari tadi mengejarku, dan hampir menciumku barusan." Sebastian turun dari tempat tidur dengan gontai.  
>"Cih! CURCOL!." Ciel mengejek Sebastian dengan kejam. Padahal sebenarnya ia membatin,<br>'**Si **_**Homo **_**Grell** itu! Menjijikan! Kurang ajar sekali! Awas saja Sebasu-chan! Kalau sampai kau kena cium olehnya, aku akan menolak bibir indahmu itu untuk selamanya~!' (lihat bagaimana Ciel membatin dengan seenaknya. Grell _homo_..? dia pasti tidak sadar.. Kalau dirinya sendiri sudah lebih dari _homo_!)

"Sebastiaaaaaaannn~~~! Dimana kau~~~!" terdengar lantunan suara sumbang Grell yang berteriak di _Mansion_ itu bagaikan suara kuntilanak yang mengaum di telinga Ciel.

_Seeeerrr~~~!  
><em>Sebastian seketika berigidik lemas di tempat, lututnya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai.  
>"Ahh… Aku ingin mati saja…" Sebastian ber-<em>acting<em> sok _shock_ dan lemas di tempat, seraya sesekali melirik nakal ke arah Ciel.

_Glek!  
><em>Ciel menelan ludah dengan tak tega melihatnya.  
>'Sebastian? ternoda oleh Grell <em>HOMO<em> itu..?' (batinnya was-was seraya bersedekap dengan tak tau diri)

"Cih..! Sembunyi disini..!" tak tahan lagi, Ciel turun dan menarik Sebastian dari depan pintu ke atas tempat tidurnya.  
>'Yes! Berhasil!' –batin Sebastian dengan Laknat-<br>"Kurasa tidak akan berhasil…" Sebastian menjawab dengan layu dan berhenti dengan murung di depan tempat tidur Ciel, membiarkan tangannya terpaut dalam diam di ruangan hampa bersama Ciel.  
>"Harus berhasil…" Ciel menarik kerah Jas hitam Sebastian dan melepaskannya ke lantai begitu saja dengan cepat. Sebastian sempat tercengang beberapa detik yang lalu dengan ketangkasan sang bocchannya dalam urusan 'Melucuti Pakaian' yang belum sempat ia ketahui sebelumnya. XD<p>

"Cepat Sebasu-chan!" Ciel menarik Dasi Sebastian dan naik ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya.  
>"Apa yang akan kita rencanakan?" tanya Sebastian sok <em>'Innocent'<em> XD  
>Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah Sebastian dan melepas pakaian atasan yang dikenakanya.<br>"Cium aku…" pinta Ciel dengan rona di wajahnya.

"A-apa yang-..?" belum selesai Sebastian berbicara, Ciel sudah menarik dasi yang melingkar di leher Sebatian dan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sebastian menjadi satu.  
>Sebastian sengaja terdiam saja, pura-pura tidak mengerti, agar Ciel yang meneruskannya, dan ingin lihat sampai mana kemampuan Tuan Mudanya itu.<p>

Setelah selang beberapa menit, Sebastian masih membiarkan Ciel menerkam bibir miliknya dengan ganas.  
>Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, dan Ciel menghentikan aksinya, ia terdiam menatap Sebastian curiga.<br>Sebastian membatin laknat dengan pedenya, 'Pasti ia akan bertanya kenapa aku diam saja dan tidak membalas ciumannya..'

Namun, jalan pemikiran Ciel selalu tidak terduga, bukannya hal yang diharapkan oleh Sebastian, namun yang ditanyakan oleh Ciel adalah…  
>"Mana Grell?" dengan wajah <em>horror<em> yang begitu menusuk Sebastian.

'Sial… kenapa malah hal lain yang ditanyakannya?' batin Sebastian kecewa.  
>"Ups… ketawan… aku berbohong, tadi itu suara <em>tape recorder<em>. Kecewa ya? Apa mau dihentikan? Lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak mood lagi melakukan itu, karena kau yang selalu sombong dan mendiamkanku." Sebastian turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi.

"Kau jahat." Ciel menatap tajam pada Sebastian.  
>"Hhh.. selain hal ini, apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan?" Sebastian menghela nafas panjang.<br>"Kau jahat karena tadi menghentikan kegiatan yang kau lakukan dengan tiba-tiba sewaktu di koridor!." Ciel merona karena kesal.  
>"Eh? Maksudmu? Di koridor? Yang mana? Aku tidak ingat…" Sebastian memutar bola matanya dan mengingat-ingat.<br>"Bodoh." Ciel merutuk semakin kesal.

"_Young Master…_ maksudmu…?" Sebastian terbelalak dan menatap Ciel dengan kaget+penasaran.  
>"Astaga, maafkan aku… Bocchan. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu hal yang membuat Tuan Muda marah barusan." Sebastian berlagak '<em>Innocent'<em>.  
>"Bukan hanya tadi, asal kau tahu, Sekarang-pun aku masih kesal padamu!" Ciel menggeram kesal, dan membuang muka, seakan benci menatap Sebastian.<p>

"_Forgive me, Young Master_…" Sebastian menghampiri Ciel di tempat tidur dan mengecup lembut pipi kanannya.  
>"<em>I hate you<em>." Ciel merutuk sendiri, meskipun tubuhnya yang tidak dapat berbohong menimbulkan semburat rona kemerahan yang terlihat dengan jelas di pipinya.  
>"<em>I love you<em>…" balas Sebastian dengan senyuman nakal.  
>"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus yang tadi? Agar kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sebastian seraya mendekat ke Ciel dan naik ke atas tempat tidur.<p>

"_Go away_." Ciel merutuk dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya bersedekap, berbalik badan memunggungi Sebastian dengan angkuhnya.  
>'Andai saja ia dapat mengerti aku…' –batin Ciel kecewa-<p>

"Aku mengerti kok… maafkan aku ya, tadi itu, bukannya aku ingin mengerjaimu, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan dengan Alois dulu, dan menuruti keinginanmu. Permintaanmu, kau menginginkan seorang anak bukan? Padahal aku berusaha begitu keras untukmu… namun setelah aku sudah berhasil mengetahui rahasianya dengan susah payah, kau malah marah. Jelas sekali aku kecewa…" Sebastian berubah menjadi sendu.  
>"Sejujurnya aku juga menginginkan anak, namun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan keinginanku padamu. Aku 'kan hanya seorang <em>butler<em>, dalam artian lain, pelayan. Maksudku, siapa yang perduli dengan 'keinginan pelayan'. Aku tidak berhak meminta apa-pun." lanjut Sebastian lagi.

_Chuu~!_  
>Tiba-tiba Sebastian tersentak kaget saat ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kirinya.<br>'Ah~… Ciel menciumku…' –batin Sebastian melayang-

"Kau berani protes tentang sikapku padamu? Padahal kau sendiri bersalah karena berkhianat padaku, kenapa kau tidak membelaku tadi sewaktu sedang berdebat dengan Alois..?"  
>"Baru berdebat saja, kau sudah berkhianat.. bagaimana aku dapat mempercayaimu bahwa kau dapat menjagaku jika aku benar hamil nanti..?"<br>"Ah.. ya.. maafkan aku.. tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik mulai saat ini.." Sebastian menatapnya memelas.

"Jangan berwajah sendu seperti itu, aku benci ketika senyumanmu yang hangat(**baca:mesum)** itu hilang." Ciel berbisik pelan di samping Sebastian dan menatapnya focus.  
>"Hm…"Sebastian tersenyum manis, dan menatap Ciel nyaman.<p>

"Jadi… apa kau memaafkanku?" Sebastian masih tersenyum dan menatap Ciel dengan menggoda.  
>"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Ciel mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam Sebastian lagi.<br>"Jadi, masih tidak memaafkan ya… kalau begini caranya, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk memiliki seorang anak." ucap Sebastian lirih.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak memaafkan. Hanya belum memaafkan… karena aku kesal dengan sifat usilmu yang selalu mengerjaiku. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini jika kau bisa menebusnya." Ciel menarik Sebastian dan menciumnya,  
>"Tunjukkan aku, seberapa besar tekadmu atas penyesalanmu. Dan keinginanmu untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku…" Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah Sebastian,<p>

.  
>.<p>

"Aku akan mencobanya…"  
>Di suatu pagi yang cerah, dengan takut-takut Ciel menerima secawan ramuan yang disodorkan Sebastian.<p>

_Snifff~!_  
>Ciel membaui ramuan tersebut.<p>

"Claude memberiku ini, segelas ramuan rempah-rempah yang berkhasiat dari Indonesia, aku sudah menambahkan Madu di dalamnya dan memastikan rasanya cocok, Claude bilang, kau harus meminum ini tiga kali sehari selama tiga bulan lamanya, dan kau akan bisa hamil. Begitu katanya…"

'Bau-nya aneh… semoga saja rasanya tidak seburuk baunya.' –Ciel berharap-  
>Sebastian menyembunyikan <em>smirk <em>kecil dibalik telapak tangan kanannya yang bertingkah membenarkan letak kaca mata di batang hidungnya,

_Glek..!  
><em>Tepat saat Ciel yang meneguk ramuan itu, Sebastian mengambil langkah mundur. Kenapa? Kalian akan tahu alasannya.

"Mph~!" Ciel tidak menelan seluruh ramuannya..  
>"Uhukkk..! UOekhh..! Uhuk.. Uuhukkk…!" Setelah beberapa kali ia terbatuk, dan akhirnya kembali menyemburkan ramuan itu beserta semua yang ada dalam isi perutnya karena rasa mual yang tak tertahankan.<br>"U-Uhukkk..! S-sebastian, apa ini?" Kata Ciel dengan suara serak akibat rasa yang tak karuan di lidahnya.

"Itu ramuan rempah-rempah, rasanya memang seperti itu, mungkin..?" Sebastian tersenyum miris, tidak berani memberikan respon yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Sial! Ini akan berjalan dengan sangat lama sekali.." Ciel menghela nafas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa lelah dan frustasi bahkan ketika semuanya baru saja dimulai. Dengan penuh harap, ia membuang tatapan ke arah Sebastian.

"Sebasu-chan, kau saja yang minum. Aku rela kok, kalau yang hamil nanti adalah kau, yang penting anaknya tetap milikku." Ciel menyodorkan cawan itu dengan pede pada Sebastian yang masih tercengang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Bocchannya.

Sebastian membeku. Apakah ini termasuk ke dalam perintah? Sial, jika ini perintah maka Sebastian seharusnya tidak bisa menolak. Apakah ada pengecualian untuk perintah-perintah tertentu?

Ahh… pagi ini menjadi pagi yang sangat ramai (seperti biasanya). Tiga pelayan Phantohive yang lain tengah mengintip apa yang hendak dilakukan _Master_ dan _Butler_ mereka. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya walaupun kelihatannya mereka tidak sedang membuat sebuah rahasia.

"Ee? Tadi aku seperti mendengar soal bayi" kata Maylene.

"Bayi? Aku dengar soal ramuan, malah.." kata Finny.

"Aku mendengar.. degupan jantung Sebastian yang malang, pagi-pagi sudah kena omel Bocchan.. ck ck ck.. kasihan…" Bard bertingkah sok prihatin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mereka bertiga tidak banyak berbuat, pagi ini mereka sibuk menikmati pemandangan _Master_ mereka yang mencaci maki sang _Butler_ karena ramuan terkutuk yang menurut Ciel jika meminum itu, bukanlah langkah-langkah kehamilan, tapi langkah penggiring ke gerbang kematian.

Sementara itu Tanaka-san tetap duduk santai menikmati cuaca cerah sambil minum segelas teh hijau yang pahit rasanya.  
>"O! hohoho…"<p>

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal ramuan, sebenarnya Ciel maupun Sebastian belum mengetahui efek dan proses reaksi ramuan tersebut. Nanti kehamilan macam apa yang akan dialami Ciel Phantomhive? Apa yang akan diidamkan pada masa _ngidam? _Dan kenapa Ciel begitu menginginkan kehamilan?

**Just review and you will know the answer!**

.

To be continued

.

: huweeeee~ *speechless.. nangis darah bgt baca chap 1. Terimakasih untuk Kurochan yang sudah banyak memberikan pembenaran^^ dan juga pada reviewer yang begitu antusias pada karya collab termesum ini ehehe…*nyengir mesum sambil buka-buka CD mesum SebbyXCiel #dilemparsendaljepit

Oke, ini jawaban review buat yang nanya:  
><strong>kyouyaxCloud<br>**aahahah biarkan wktu menjwbx^^  
><strong> River<br>**kalo bisa sih kembar 11, biar bisa maen bola *dirajam ciel* gmn ngelahirinnya tuh? lbih bingung lg : gmn bkinx tuh? Bhaaahahaha  
><strong>Chiko-silver lady<strong>  
>yeah.. hell.. aku pikr nama Bakchan bkal kedngeran lucu, tapi.. =_= oke, itu selera buruk. aku mw brhenti jd bakchan, mau jd lg aja=w= terserah reader mw manggil apa *bnyk bacot ini author*<br>bhaaahahaha kenapa MPREG bisa trjadi? scra nyata, tntu aja itu gk mungkin trjdi. d fict ini, apa sih yg gk bsa trjdi? kan ada rumus MALE + MALE = BABY *dibkar ciel  
><strong>ciel :<strong> aku gk mw hamiiiiil!  
><strong> :<strong> *nyekap mulut ciel*  
><strong>kurochan :<strong> *ngiket ciel, lngsg serahin ke sebby**  
>sebby, , kurochan : *tersnyum mesum*<br>**ciel :** *pura2 mati*  
>soal cairan itu.. hueeeeheheheh *evil laugh* tunggu aja chap slnjutx!<p>

**an angel without wings**  
>*bergumam* sptx aku mengenal penname ini=="<br>**silver minami  
><strong>wah.. paranoid duluan.. ikuti sja crita slnjutnya, ne?^^  
><strong>iztha dark neko<br>**gk prcya itu rumus bneran ampuh?

stlh bca chap2, yakn deh lngsg galau! haha *ketawa hampa

.

utk sluruh reader, maaf membwt mnunggu_ _) tp memang bgni lah prosesx, terkena 'traffic'=w= apa lg aku buruk skali soal deadline

trimakasih ats sluruh dkungan. satu review sgt berarti skali mskpun hnya berisi 'haha' saja. yah.. ini hnya mnurutku sj. aku tdk membls review klian smua bkan berarti aku tdk mrespon, sntai sja^^ jgn lupa review chap2 dst. smpai jumpa^o^)/ 

**Kuro Phantomhive** : ahaha.. tidak apa-apa.. XD Kuro malah seharusnya berterimakasih pada Baka-chan(kedengeran lebih ga enak disbanding bakchan). karena sudah dibantu merangkai ide ceritanya untuk menyembungkan chap 1 dan 2 yang tadinya berantakan.  
>U-untuk Readers.. XD *ngumpet dibalik tembok. Honto wa gomenn.. ! karena update kelamaan.. XD kuro lelet updatenya, gara-gara… (kecanduan drama korea) XD. Hahaha.. readers yang udah kelamaan nunggunya, kuro minta maaf, dan sebagai gantinya diperbolehkan ngomel-ngomel di review. XD soalnya kuro ini tipenya harus diomelin dulu, baru kesana-nya lancar.. (asal jangan flame ya..?).<br>Ceritanya lumayan panjang.. dan masih di diskusikan bersama author bak-chan juga. (kami lagi bingung, anaknya nanti perempuan atau laki-laki). Jadi.. diharapkan readers sabar menunggu. Tapi kali ini, kuro gak akan tunda update ch 3 sampai lama seperti ch 2 ini kok..

Saran dan kritik diperlukan(!) Readers.. ada yang mau request? Silahkan tulis di Review. X3 Sore kara, Mata ashita~ minnaa~..! XD *tebar kissu

**Regret,  
>Kuro Phantomhive &amp; Baka Mania<strong>


End file.
